A Beautiful Mess
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *Drabbles* Kagome can't deal with Inuyasha sneaking off to be with Kikyo any longer and decides to go back to her own time, forever. Will he catch her in time to change her mind before she's out of his reach? CU Inu/Kags
1. Mind Made

**A/N:** Before we get started... let me give you a fair warning that these will be itty-bitty drabbles. All roughly around 200 words.

Title: Mind Made

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: SFX Challenge - _kon kon [knock knock]_

Genre: Drama

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Word Count: 198

A/N: The first of a series.

Summary: Kagome's finally had enough.

* * *

A Beautiful Mess

*Installment 1*

Mind Made

* * *

Kagome wildly tossed what little items she had in the hut at her yellow back pack. Sango watched her stomp around the tiny room, grabbing this and that.

"Kagome, I know you're upset, but leaving like this isn't the best idea."

"No. It _is _best." Kagome answered forcefully. "I can't be here anymore. I can't stay in this whirlwind of emotions. I've had it."

She knelt down next to her backpack and began stuffing her things into it.

"What about the jewel shards and defeating Naraku?" Sango pressed.

"I can't worry about that anymore." Kagome shook her head. "I don't belong here."

"I know Inuyasha's a jerk and completely insensitive, but he and Kikyo have a history-"

"It's not like I've asked him to completely forget about her. To stop seeing her. It's all the sneaking around behind my back."

A soft knocking came from the doorway.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked. "You wanted to know when Inuyasha returned."

"He's back?" Kagome asked, flustered.

"Yes."

"I have to go." She gripped her backpack and stood. "I'm sorry. I thought I'd have more time. I thought he'd be with _her _longer."

"Kagome, don't-"

"I have to." Kagome interrupted her voice soft.


	2. Goodbyes

Title: Goodbyes

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: SFX Challenge - _fuaaa [yawn]_

Genre: Drama

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Word Count: 188

A/N: The second of a series.

Summary: Hasty goodbyes are said.

* * *

**A Beautiful Mess**

***Installment #2***

**Goodbyes**

* * *

"You're going back to your time again?" Shippo asked as he rubbed the back of his eyes and yawned.

"I don't think I'll be coming back." Kagome said softly.

"Why not? Did Inuyasha do something stupid again?" His voice was thick.

"You could say that." Kagome sighed.

"Ye should not let him get to thee." Kaede said sternly.

"It's too late for that." Kagome turned to Miroku. "I know it's a lot to ask but could you try and distract him for a few minutes. That way I might have a chance to get to the well."

"I can't promise anything." Miroku answered with a sad smile.

"I'll miss you guys." Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying.

"You better hurry if you're going. He'll be here any second."

Kagome nodded and started running towards the woods. The small group watched until she disappeared.

"She'll never make it." Shippo said suddenly. "Inuyasha's way faster then she is."

"I guess she feels like she has to try." Miroku offered, patting Shippo's head.

"He's going to pitch a royal fit when he gets here." Sango pointed out.

Miroku nodded knowingly.


	3. Unwanted News

Title: Unwanted News

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: SFX Challenge - _tah! [dramatic entrance]_

Genre: DramaAU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Word Count: 174

A/N: The third in a series.

Summary: Inuyasha returns.

* * *

A Beautiful Mess

*Installment #3*

**Unwanted News**

* * *

Inuyasha entered the village with a less dramatic entrance then Miroku had been expecting. He half expected Inuyasha to already know the news he had to give him. Inuyasha bounded from tree to rooftop until he came to the hut that he and the group shared. He landed in front of Miroku and instantly knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" He asked stepping towards Miroku, expecting horrible news.

"Kagome's left." Miroku stated bluntly.

"Left?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Miroku took a deep breath.

"She's gone and it didn't sound like she would be returning to us." He waited for his words to sink in and for Inuyasha to flip out. He didn't disappoint.

"Whadya mean she's gone?!" Inuyasha roared gripping the front of Miroku's robes.

"She said that she couldn't be here anymore and she left." Miroku explained calmly.

Inuyasha blinked trying to comprehend what Miroku was saying. Kagome was leaving, forever?

"She left awhile ago." Miroku added.

Inuyasha shook his head. Her scent was still strong. She hadn't been gone long. If he'd hurry…


	4. Within Sight

Title: Within Sight

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: SFX Challenge - _doki doki [heartbeat]_

Genre: Drama

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Word Count: 128

A/N: The fourth in a series.

Summary: Kagome attempts to outrun Inuyasha.

* * *

A Beautiful Mess

*Installment #4*

**Within Sight**

* * *

Kagome had pushed herself to the point she knew she was about to collapse. She had been sprinting the entire time since she'd left the village and her friends behind her. Every muscle in her legs screamed with overexertion, her heartbeat was erratic, and her breathing was labored. But the well was now within sight, she couldn't stop now. She had to make it.

"Kagome!"

She stumbled, caught herself, and glanced over her shoulder. Inuyasha was running to catch her. She pushed harder, though she didn't have anymore to give.

"Kagome, _stop_!"

She couldn't. She had to leave this place, _him_, behind. She chanced another look and gasped when she noticed that he was closer then ever.

"S…Sit!" She choked out in between gasps continuing to push forward.


	5. Effort

Title: Effort

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: SFX Challenge - _dooon! [boom!]_

Genre: Drama

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: Tiny bit of angst

Word Count: 226

A/N: Fifth in a series.

Summary: Kagome has doubts.

* * *

A Beautiful Mess

*Installment 5*

Effort

* * *

Inuyasha was forced to the ground and she had to admit to herself that she felt bad when the dull boom sound reached her ears. She slowed to a jog and then a walk. When she was leaving the village she'd told herself she wouldn't look back no matter what. Now she was doing just that, looking back. Inuyasha pushed himself up with a grumbling curse.

"Kagome would you just stop and listen?" It wasn't a demand which caused her feet to stop.

'_No. Keep going. You're almost there!' _The little voice in the back of her mind yelled.

"I…have to leave." She choked out. "I can't trust you."

"Why?"

"Because you're always sneaking off to be with Kikyo." Kagome spat.

"I'm not sneaking off anywhere." He replied. "I just don't tell ya 'cause it bothers you so much."

Kagome thought over what he'd said. It didn't matter that he was making it sound like he was only thinking of her feelings. If he was worried about that, he wouldn't go to Kikyo all the time knowing how she felt about him.

"It's too late Inuyasha. I'm going back where I belong."

"You're wrong. You don't belong there." He said desperately. "It's here. With me."

Kagome laughed as the tears began to fall. She shook her head wildly then started towards the well again.

"Kagome-"

"Sit!"


	6. Home

Title: Home

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: SFX Challenge - _basa basa [rustle, rummage]_

Genre: Drama

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: G

Warnings: Angst

Word Count: 178

A/N: Sixth of a series.

Summary: Final words are said.

* * *

A Beautiful Mess

*Installment 6*

Home

* * *

She'd done it. She'd reached the well before Inuyasha had caught her. She'd been forced to sit him three more times in the process, but she was here now. This was what she wanted and he wasn't going to stop her. She pulled her backpack off her shoulder and quickly rummaged through it until her fingers touched the small bottle she had been searching for. She pulled her hand to her chest and gripped the tiny bottle tightly. It had taken them months of painstaking searching to find every one of the small shards. She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. It was over. She carefully set the bottle down on the weather-warn well and grabbed her backpack once again. She knew she couldn't look back. If she did, she'd stay.

"Goodbye." She whispered, fresh tears staining her cheeks.

With a deep breath she jumped into the well and was bathed in the bright light that would take her home. _Home_. The word sounded less comforting then it had in the past.


	7. Lost

Title: Lost

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: SFX Challenge - _paa! [sparkle]_

Genre: Drama

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: G

Warnings: Angst

Word Count: 214

A/N: Seventh of a series

Summary: Inuyasha can't believe it.

* * *

A Beautiful Mess

*Installment 7*

Lost

* * *

"Kagome!" He yelled though he knew it was likely too late.

She'd already jumped into the well. He'd seen the light. Felt her aura disappear. Yet he called her name anyway. He couldn't believe she was gone. He wouldn't. He slowly walked towards the well and dropped to his knees at it's base. She wouldn't even listen to him. She had dropped him to the ground so many times he'd lost count, but he'd still remained committed to reaching her. Making her see reason and convince her to stay. Now she was gone. He'd lost his chance. A glimmer of light caught his attention and he then noticed the small bottle full of the shards they'd collected. He simply stared at it for several minutes before finally reaching out and picking it up. He let it roll across the palm of his hand, watching as the shards sparkled in the sunlight. It couldn't end like this. He cared for Kikyo, but he cared for Kagome more. Hadn't she seen that? No. He resolved after a few moments of contemplation. He'd never let her know. Constantly forced her to second guess his actions. How could she have known? He gripped the tiny bottle so tightly, it threatened to break. It _would not _end like this.


	8. Tears of Reflection

Title: Tears of Refection

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: SFX Challenge - _pisha [splish]_

Genre: Drama

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: G

Warnings: Angst

Word Count: 204

A/N: Eighth in a series. Written for At First Tweak's Sound Effects Challenge- pisha

Summary: Refection and regret.

* * *

A Beautiful Mess

*Installment 8*

Tears of Reflection

* * *

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well for what seemed like hours, though it was only minutes. She'd finally gathered herself up and climbed out of the well itself, though she still sat on the steps leading out of the well house. The old building was quiet other then the sound of her tears making a soft 'splish' sound as they hit the wooden steps. There would be no going back now. She'd left the shards behind. Even if she wanted to…she couldn't go back. If she was doing the right thing, why did it hurt so much? She knew Inuyasha wouldn't change and it wasn't fair for her to ask him to.

'_Enough!' _She told herself.

She wouldn't think about it anymore. All it was doing was making her feel worse. She grabbed her backpack and pushed herself to her feet, slowly making her way up the steps and towards the sliding doors that would lead her outside. She pressed her hand against the wood of the door and began to push when the darkened space suddenly lit up.

'_Don't turn around. You're hallucinating.' _She told herself.

Her body didn't listen however and it turned towards the well all on it's own.


	9. Sweet Resolution

Title: Sweet Resolution

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: SFX Challenge - _ha! [gasp]_

Genre: Drama/Romance

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: Smidgen of fluff

Word Count: 216

A/N: Ninth (_and final_) installment in a series. Written for At First Tweak's Sound Effects Challenge: ha!

Summary: Kagome can't believe it.

* * *

A Beautiful Mess

*Installment 8*

Sweet Resolution

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"Kagome you idiot." He said gruffly as he jumped from the well's ledge. "You forgot about this." He gripped the subjugation necklace that hung around his neck.

"Oh." She breathed.

Before she could blink he had bounded up the steps and pulled her into his arms, crushing her against his chest.

"I don't want you to leave. I understand if you do-"

"You're a jerk." Kagome interrupted.

"But I really don't want you to." He continued. "I know you're hurt and you don't want to see me, but-" He pulled away enough that he could shove something into her hand. "I brought you those so that when you're ready, you can come back."

Kagome stared down at the bottle of jewel shards she had left behind as tears filled her eyes.

"Also, I need to tell you that…that…" He stumbled over his words then decided that words just wouldn't work.

He pulled her to him once more and captured her lips in a rough kiss that left them both breathless. He took a deep breath and let go of her, taking a few steps back.

"I'll be waiting." He said softly then turned towards the well.

He was stopped when she gripped his hand.

"Stay." She said weakly. "I want you to stay."


End file.
